Pheromones
by GabbyAbby
Summary: You offered to drive her home. She told you, you could drive her to your place. Hameron. Rewriting it
1. Chapter 1

**Pheromones**

**A/N:** They won't share the rights. Saddly.

----------------------------------------------

It was the hallucination.

Whole days that passed when truly you were only unconscious for no more than ten minutes, the ten minutes that made you change almost everything. Changed how you saw her.

Because you realized that you were lonely, that being miserable would bring you nothing. You had the function of your leg back and it didn't matter because no one was truly there to be happy with you.

No one was back at your cluttered apartment that had been too big for years now. Full of memories you wanted to forget.

And she had to be so beautiful.

You pretended that all you wanted to prove was that she _did_ wear that type of sexy underwear to work.

Deep down the stupid little voice (it sounded too much like Wilson's ) told you that she was beautiful and she would care. She would smile when you had taken that first step without that stupid cane.

She would have hugged you when the pain came back, slowly and gradually.

You noticed her more; every little detail was kept in your memory. The way she walked, with steps confident and hurried, and her hips swished from side to side in a pace so slow it drove you crazy.

"You're hair is pretty" you slurred as she handed Wilson slides and both of you pretended it was because of your little stunt with Adam; _'monkey see, monkey do'_.

The boys had settled themselves comfortably into the chairs in Wilson's office and she stood by the door, and you could tell she tried not to roll her eyes. You asked her to sit next to you before you really register the idea.

She smelled better than anyone you've ever met. It was a mix of vanilla, honey, and Cameron. You couldn't really break down her sent, the one hidden underneath her shampoo and soap, and all you wanted was to bury your face in her neck to have it intoxicate you. It would be better than any drug you've ever taken, and you knew that.

So you got up, tried to put some space between the two of you. Before you would do any of those things you had been wanting to for years.

--------

Your carpet was back and for a moment you wanted to go tease Cuddy because you won. You knew it was juvenile and stupid, but your favorite hobby is to see steam come out of her ears.

No one understood, but the faded red stain is a part of you, one that you aren't ready to let go of yet. Because it makes you remember that blissful hallucination.

Cameron was next to you and she said something, you can't remember because you were lost in her eyes with that stupid urge to kiss her in your mind again.

Somehow you both end up at the bar down the street drinking some fruity drink that will take forever to get either of you to pass off as a possible drunk.

But the conversation was light and comfortable and you enjoyed yourself.

"So what was the deal with the carpet?"

"You just can't let that go, can you?"

"Sorry, but after working with you for this long some things do tend to rub off" she smiled and you knew she wanted to tease you, so you rolled your eyes.

"I had a hallucination" you have no idea why you told her, but you continued until she knows everything.

She was quiet for a moment and her drink was gone by the time she looked at you again, gray eyes cloudy with something you can't place for a second. Then it hits you, because it was the look you have every time you looked at her, lust and something you refused to admit.

"You know" she smiled, just enough to make her look incredibly sexy and you have to swallow hard "How you were able to imagine the type of underwear I use. That's really what I want to know"

"Well the cameras I have installed in your apartment did help"

"Oh yeah. But I bet the picture wasn't very clear"

You don't think you'd ever seem her this confident and you want her. You need her.

"That's true. Too much is still left for the imagination"

"We can change that"

You wonder for a second if she's drunk. But her eyes were too alert and intense.

"You know it's funny. My now ex-stalker, was also called Allie" you tried to change the topic before you took her up on the offer "Is there a thing with everyone with that name wanting to have sex with me?"

She leaned slightly forward and crossed her legs, and her skirt rode up and her chest stood out, giving you a nice glimpse into everything you wanted. You took in a deep breath and you swear you tried to think of something else.

"It's the eyes. We are all sucker for blue eyes"

"I don't see you fawning over Chase"

"Chase is, in a sad truth, an idiot"

"That so?"

"What can I say? He's hot, but not really my type"

"He just doesn't have the wood" you held up your cane and she laughed.

You are silent and it wasn't as awkward as you thought it would be. Because you could read her through gray eyes.

Funny you once thought they were green.

You were both silent as you paid for the drinks and you offered to drive her home, even if her car was still in the Hospital's parking garage.

She told you, you could drive her to your place.

**------------------**

**-------------**

_**GabbyAbby**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pheromones**

**A/N: **Yeah… I just own the DVD's.

**Beta: **RockinLizzy cause she's the best.

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

She glared at you when you stopped your car in front of her building, because she probably thought you were dropping her off on your way home. You tried not to smirk, because the glare made her look more cute than threatening. It was hard for you to hold back a chuckle and you were sure she saw it in your face before she crossed her arms in front of her lithe body and stared straight ahead.

You reminded her that her that the next day both of you had to work. Therefore, you had no intention of either getting up early, so she could come back home to change, or of bringing her back later on the evening. She smiled at you, but you still saw that trace of doubt in her eyes. You couldn't make yourself believe that you were going to take her home with you.

She warned you that if you left while she gathered her things, some very, _very _bad things would happen to you.

Her tone actually scared you, because she just might have been serious.

You feared that being on her bad side might have been worse than being on Cuddy's.

You drummed your finger on the wheel, because you knew it was a bad idea to bring her to your place. Maybe you should leave and push away the thoughts of her from your mind. But, the temptation of knowing just what was under those proper librarian clothes was just too much. The sound of the passenger door closing brought your back from your thoughts, as she threw a black Puma bag into your backseat.

"Let's go" she urged.

Your hand almost shook as you stood by your door with her next to you, eyes looking around because she had to make sure she was really there. When you finally opened the door with shaky and slippery fingers she strolled past you and as you took off your jacket she made herself comfortable on your couch.

Her shoes were left forgotten by your floor, bag resting with them. Her hair was loose from its ponytail and her feet drawn are underneath her.

She looked at home. More at home than you had probably ever looked while seated on the same exact spot.

Something inside you brightened up and something else told you to tell her to go home.

You admit it was awkward to sit there in silence staring at the black screen of your TV. At least it was, until she decided enough was enough.

One minute she was sitting in her perfect little fashion and the next she's on top of you, with those gray eyes changing colors on you and that smell. That smell that just _had _to be so intoxicating and just _had_ radiated from her. She smelled better than you ever though, and you kept your face as close to her skin as possible that night.

"I'm tired of waiting" she whispered in your ear, that pink tongue darting out of her mouth to run around the shell of your ear. It almost drove you crazy, because it was so warm and she was on top of you being incredibly beautiful and smelling so fucking damn good that it made you almost dizzy.

Your fingers almost sank into her skin when you griped her tiny waist. Everything about her was tiny, but it was perfect against you.

She continued that little torture, her tongue ran from your ear to your neck to your lips and you had to pull her closer, to keep your sanity.

Her lips were as hungry as yours, warm and soft. Like you knew they would be.

You don't remember when, or where, or how. But you were somehow in your bedroom when your brain finally had a clear though. Where you had stashed that box of condoms again?

Her shirt was off and you smirked when she told you that yes, she did wear that type of underwear to work, a lacey purple bra that barely cupped her whole breast and did an incredible job and pushing up the twins, to your pleasurable sight.

She had a tattoo, it surprised you for a moment, but the tattoo was so Cameron you had to shake your head. It started right above her right hipbone and her pants forbade you to see where it ended, it was of a little black and red butterfly with a trail of stars that lead your fingers in spiral circles.

"Who would have thought?" you asked her, and she rolled her eyes before she kicked her pants off, and your fingers were a little disappointed to know that the little path of spiral stars ended about an inch or two into her thigh.

Her fingers send a chill through your body as they ran up your left leg and over your erection before undoing your zipper and she gave you the most teasing smile you've ever seem. You wondered how she kept this part of her hidden at work.

You don't remember ever having a partner who met you at every end. And by God you loved it. You swore that Dr. Allison Cameron was as close to heaven you would ever needed to get.

"Explain it to me, Dr. Cameron, what caused you to be such a naughty girl this evening?" you asked, still panting, but smiling because you didn't remember ever having that much fun in bed. At least not in the last 15 or so years.

She gave you that teasing smile; her fingertips ran over the exposed skin of your chest then started on a path south, under your thin sheets.

"Pheromones"

-------

You couldn't keep your eyes away from her the next day and you knew someone was bound to notice. People are stupid, mind you that, but when you are practically drooling over someone, they should, at one point, notice. Especially if they step into said puddle of drool.

Wilson was the first one to ask. In your opinion, he has nothing better to do when he isn't out cheating on a wife, than to pry into your personal life. It's why you try not to have one.

You wanted to push him off the balcony after a while, but instead left to get something to eat, it would be too hard to train anyone into the level you've got Wilson in. But you swore that if he came after you one more time with that annoying 'I know what you've been doing and who you've been doing it with' look and just pretend to slip that Cameron did look hotter than usual in those pants, you would in fact kill him and blame it on Chase.

Cameron was leaning by the doors of the cafeteria when you finally managed to escape Wilson, she laughed and threw her hair over her shoulder. And you wanted to jump her there, in the middle of the hallway, because you missed her body against yours.

She made you pay for her lunch, and you think that she added that extra slice chocolate cake on purpose. You would make her pay you back for it, and the ideas that rolled around your mind were just too pleasing to not be tested out.

-------------------------------

**And that was chapter two for you. Please review.**


End file.
